My Living Hell
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity has to deal with someone trying to possess her, who is it that wants her. Please read and review. Rated for language, violence, sexual situations. This story is dedicated to SMYGO4EVA,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Since the untimely death of her mother, Serenity went to live with her brother in Domino, Serenity had just turned fifteen, and was a very timid teenager.

She had been home schooled by her mother and now she was going to be going to Domino High and she was kind of scared.

Today she went to the Mall with her brother to get some new clothes for school, and as she was walking around the Mall, she got the feeling that someone was following her, but when she turned around there was no one there.

When they were through, and went back home and as she took her things to her room to put her new clothes away, again she felt like someone was watching her.

She hurried out of her room and went to the kitchen where she sat down opposite her brother and when Joey saw how upset she was, he asked her, "Rene, what's wrong?"

With tears running down her face she said, "It happened twice, I felt like someone was watching me, but there was no one there, I'm so scared, what do I do."

Joey said, "When did this start to happen?"

Serenity told him, "Ever since the party that your friends threw for me, I've had the feeling like someone was watching me, but there's never anyone there."

Joey then told said, "Tomorrow, I'm going to take you to talk to Ishizu, she's the sister of Malik, you met him at the party. Ishizu has the ability to sometimes find out what's going on, and maybe she can help you."

Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "I'm afraid to go back into my room or to be alone, Joey, will it be alright if I sleep in your room tonight, I'll sleep on the floor if you let me."

Joey went around the table and sat down beside her and he put his arm around her and said, "Rene, you can sleep in my room, but I'll be the one sleeping on the floor, then tomorrow we'll go talk to Ishizu."

Serenity hugged him and then his stomach began to growl and they both started to laugh and she said, "What can we make for dinner?" That night they laughed and had a great time fixing dinner and then doing the dishes.

When it was time for them to get ready for bed, Joey went to the basement and got his old sleeping bag and went back to his room and then he opened it and got a couple of pillows and then he gave Serenity a kiss and they went to bed.

During the middle of the night, Serenity was having a dream and a evil present invaded her dream and then what was a very happy dream, turned into a horrible nightmare, that she couldn't get out of.

_Dream Sequence..._

_In her dream she was having a great time back in New York, she was walking to the theater with her mother and they were laughing about seeing "The Producers", when all of a sudden the sky turned dark and when she reached for her mom's hand, her mother had disappeared._

_Then she looked around and she didn't reconize where she was, all she knew was that someone was coming towards her and she was terrified, but she couldn't run away. _

_Then all of a sudden the presence that was trying to get to her disappeared and her mother was there screaming something but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Then all of a sudden she woke up, she was breathing so hard and her heart was racing and she was covered with sweat. Finally Serenity was able to scream and she screamed JOEY!_

_End of Dream Sequence...._

Forgetting that he was sleeping on the floor, when Serenity screamed, Joey started to get up fast and got tangled in the sleeping bag and he went tumbling across the floor and hit the dresser.

When he finally got to his feet, he hurried over and sat down next to his sister and he took her into his arms and said, "Rene, what's wrong?"

Serenity grabbed hold of her brother and she sobbed, "Someone's trying to get me, please don't let them get me please."

All he could do is hold her and try to get her to settle down; she was shaking so badly that he thought that he'd have to call a doctor. "Rene please stop, you're going to make yourself sick."

She then wiped her face and she said, "In my dream, mother and I were coming out of the theater after seeing "The Producers" and we were laughing and having a great time, then the sky turned black and when I tried to grab hold of mom's hand, she wasn't there.

Then I felt someone trying to get to me and I couldn't run, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. Then all of a sudden, mom was there and she was yelling something at who ever was trying to get hold of me and then I woke up. Joey what does it mean?"

Joey held her in his arms and then he said, "How about if we go get some hot chocolate and tomorrow I promise that we'll go talk to Ishizu and maybe then we'll find out who's after you."

They went to the kitchen and Joey made some hot chocolate and they sat at the table drinking the hot chocolate and just talked about things that they remembered about their mom and dad, they sat there until the sun rose, then Joey said, "We need to get changed and I'll call and see if Ishizu can see us today."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When they went to get ready, Serenity was almost clinging to Joey, she was so terrified that who ever it was, would try to get inside her mind again. As they walked out the door and got into the car, she began to relax, and Joey said, "We'll be at the Ishtar's soon, and then maybe we can find out what's going on."

When Ishizu answered the door, she was surprised to see Joseph standing there, and behind him was whom Ishizu surmised was his sister, she asked, "Joseph what can I do for you?"

She let them in and the young lady held onto Joseph's hand with an death grip, Joseph said, "Ishizu, this is my kid sister, she's been having this feeling like someone is watching her, it happened at the Mall and then again when we got home and she was putting her things away.

Then last night I slept on the floor and she slept in my bed, she's terrified to be alone and she had a nightmare, and I don't know what to do for her, is there someway that you can help find out who is doing this to her?"

Ishizu asked them to come into the living room and sit down then she turned to Serenity and asked her, "Can you tell me what the dream was about, I may be able to pick up on something."

Serenity looked at Joey who said, "Sis, please tell her she only wants to help."

Serenity then told Ishizu, "In my dream, my mom and I were in New York and we had just come from seeing the play "The Producers" and we were laughing and talking about it, then the sky turned almost black and when I reached for my mom she wasn't there.

Something wasn't right, I couldn't move it was like my feet was glued to the ground, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move. I felt something coming towards me but I couldn't make out who or what it was trying to take me away and then my mom reappeared and started yelling something at whatever it was, I couldn't make out what she was saying, only I got really scared, then I woke up screaming out my brothers name."

Ishizu then got up and walked over to where Serenity was sitting, Ishizu put her hands on top of Serenity's head and she started shaking and then she passed out, it scared the hell out of both Joey and Rene.

Joey got up and hurried over to where Ishizu laid, he made sure that she was breathing, then just as he was about to call 911, Odeon walked into the room, he hurried over to where Ishizu lay and asked, "What in the world is going on?"

Joey started to explain, when Ishizu opened her eyes and looked up at Odeon and she said, "Contact Shadi, Marik is trying to break free from the Shadow Realm, we've got to hurry."

Ishizu then with Joey's help got up off the floor and he helped her over to a chair, she sat down and then she turned to Serenity and asked her, "When did these feeling first starts?"

Serenity told her, "When Joey and his friends had that party for me; you remember they were welcoming me to Domino."

Joey looked at Ishizu and said, "What did you mean, Marik's trying to break free from the Shadow Realm, what's he got to do with my sister?"

Just then, there was a burst of light and when it disappeared, Shadi was standing beside Ishizu and he said, "Why have you asked me to come here for?"

Ishizu said, "This young lady is Joseph's younger sister, she's been having strange feelings ever since the party that Joseph and his friends had for her, somehow Marik's trying to possess her, its like he's trying to use her to break free from the Shadow Realm, if we don't stop him, well you understand my concern."

Shadi then looked at Joseph and he said, "I'm going to touch your sister, I need to find out just how strong Marik is, she may pass out, but I promise that she'll be fine." Joey looked at Rene and he said, "Are you alright with that?" Serenity said, "Anything if it'll stop that thing whatever it is from trying to get inside my head, yes just do it."

Shadi then walked behind Serenity, he raised his hands above her head and began to chant, then he touched her head with his hands and she began to convulse, it scared Joey and he was about to grab Serenity, when Odeon touched his arm and said, "Leave them alone, Shadi won't let anything happen to her."

Then Shadi's eyes rolled back into his head, he started saying words it Egyptian and both Ishizu and Odeon were terrified by what he was saying. Then all of a sudden, Shadi went flying back against the wall, Serenity fell off the couch onto the floor and she was still convulsing, Joey grabbed his cell phone and called 911.

When the Ambulance got there, Serenity was lying on the floor unresponsive, Shadi was sitting up nursing a headache, when the Paramedics got Serenity stabilized, they transported her to the Hospital, and Joey followed in his car. When he left the Ishtar's he didn't say a word to anyone, he just hurried out the door.

Odeon helped Shadi off the floor and Ishizu went over and asked, "What in the world happened, what did you mean by, anyone who tries to stop me will die?"

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

"What in the world happened, what did you mean by, anyone who tries to stop me will die?" Ishizu asked Shadi.

Shadi looked at both of them, then he said, "Marik was hidden deep inside Serenity's mind, when I touched her he made it known that no matter what she would be the vessel to carry his demon seed. Marik isn't strong enough to break free from the shadows, but he's found a way to impregnate Serenity."

Ishizu then said, "We've got to let Joseph know, he has a right to know what's going to happen to his sister."

Odeon then asked, "So this cryptic message was to warn anyone that if they tried to keep them mating from happening they would die, but how can Marik accomplish this?"

Shadi said, "That's right."

When the Ambulance arrived at the Hospital, they rushed her into the emergency room, Serenity was a full code, her heart stopped twice on the way and they finally got her back, but just as they were switching her from the gurney to the table, she coded again.

When Joey got there and he was told go to the waiting room, he sat down on one of the chairs, then he took out his cell phone and called the Game Shop.

Solomon answered the phone and when he heard Joseph's voice, he knew that something was wrong, "Serenity's in the hospital, grandpa I'm scared." Solomon said, "We'll be right there."

When Solomon, Yami and Yugi got to the hospital, they found Joey sitting on a chair and he was an emotional wreck.

Joey looked up, he saw them in the doorway, and he said, "What if she dies?" Solomon went and pulled a chair close to Joseph and he sat down and said, "What happened?"

Joey told them and then Solomon said, "All we can do is pray and hope that god hears us and brings Serenity back to us safe and sound."

Just then, a man dressed in scrubs came into the room and said, "Is there a Joseph Wheeler here?" Joey stood up and walked over to the man, and then he said, "My name is Dr. Phillips, I've examined your sister and I can't find any reason for her to be having seizures. Your sister has slipped into a coma, her vitals signs are strong, and so we're not too concerned just yet.

I've had her sent to the ICU Unit, there we can monitor her better, I need you to sign these papers, we need to do a MRI and a Cat Scan, I hope that one of these tests will tell us more about why your sisters condition. I will have the test run in the morning; I hope to have the results by tomorrow evening."

Joey signed the papers and then he asked the doctor, "Can I go see my sister?" Dr. Phillips said, "Alright, but only family are allowed in the Unit. If you'll follow me I'll take you there, and then I'll tell the Nurses that you're allowed in whenever you want."

Joey turned to look at Solomon, Yami and Yugi and Solomon said, "Go see Serenity; we'll be here waiting when you come back, and Joseph, we're going to pray for her."

Joey went over and hugged them and then he turned and followed Dr. Phillips so he could go see Serenity. When they walked into the Unit, Joey wasn't prepared for what he found.

Serenity was hooked up to different monitors and had several tubes in her arms and legs, Dr. Phillips told him, we want to make sure that if she has another episode, that we're ready for it.

After the doctor left, Joey pulled over a chair and sat down next to the bed, he then reached over, took hold of Serenity's hand, and whispered, "Rene, please get better."

**WARNING: LEMON SCENE:**

While Joey sat there holding her hand, inside her mind, Serenity was fight a losing battle against a nameless enemy. She tried to scream, but nothing came out, she tried to run away from whoever it was, but again nothing.

Then she felt hands on her body, at first, she fought the erotic feeling it gave her, but then she began to enjoy the feelings. Marik used his mind to sexually arouse this young beauty, he touched her body in ways that stimulated her senses, and then he began to undress her piece by piece of clothing.

He then began to kiss her mouth, she had never felt this way before, then she began to return his kisses, then he kissed his way down her body, he stopped at her breast, he began to suckle on her erect nipples. He got her so aroused that she felt like she was going to explode, then he kissed his way down her body until he his goal.

Marik then began to kiss her womanhood; he paid attention to the extra-stimulated button until Serenity thought she would go out of her mind. Marik then stopped and looked down at her beautifully aroused body, and he said, "Now, I will make you mine, you will never allow another man touch you in the way I touch you."

Serenity looked up into the red demonic eyes of this creature, but what she really saw was a handsome man, who loved her and so she opened her legs and allowed Marik to settle between them.

Then as he eased his member into her tight channel, Serenity felt pain, such pain that she tried to get away, she began to struggle and as she looked at this man who was trying to enter her, she saw the real look and it scared the hell out of her.

"Please stop, leave me alone." She begged. All Marik did was laugh, then he inserted his member into the womanhood, he broke through her hymen and she screamed and screamed, but no sound could be heard.

As he moved in and out of her, he laughed knowing that soon he would flood her with his seed and because she was so stimulated, it wouldn't be long before his seed would make her pregnant.

When he was done, he removed his member from her luscious body, and kissed her one more time and said, "I will do this again, until I know that you are going to have my son, he will love his mother, but she won't love him."

**WARNING: END OF LEMON SCENE:**

While this went on, Joey sat there praying that his sister would wake up, but that wasn't going to happen, Marik had to keep them away, until he knew for sure that she was carrying his child.

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The entire time Marik was sexually stimulating Serenity's body, her heart rate would become erratic, her blood pressure would rise and her eye movements were like that of someone who was dreaming.

Dr. Phillips ordered her to have an EEG, he wanted to find out what her brain waves were, and as the Neurosurgeon was watching the erratic waves, he contacted Dr. Phillips and told him.

"Your patient's is having some kind of erotic dream, it is so powerful that I'm afraid that your patient might stroke out if she doesn't come out of the dream."

Dr. Phillips then went to find Mr. Wheeler and let him know that if his sister doesn't come out of what dream she is having, she might stroke out and die. As he went into the waiting room, he found Mr. Wheeler sitting with several other people and as he walked over to Joey he said, "I have to talk to you in private."

Joey then said, "You can talk in front of them, they are like my family, has something happened to my sister?"

The doctor then said, "The Neurosurgeon just ran an EEG on your sister, he noticed that your sister's brain activity is off the chart, if we can't get her brain activity lowered, she might have a stroke, this could even mean she could die."

Joey looked at Solomon who came over and he put his arm around Joseph, then Solomon looked at the doctor and said, "Is there anything that you can give her like at tranquilizer that could make her go to sleep and not dream?"

Dr. Phillips then said, "Yes there is, but the Neurosurgeon is worried that it could cause her to become unstable and that could cause her to have a stroke. What we have to do is somehow find out what is causing your sister's brain waves to be so erratic."

Solomon looked down at Joseph and said, "You know what you have to do." Joey didn't want to, but he told the doctor, "I have to call our Uncle, he has to be told about her condition, I'll go call him now, and I know that he'll be here within the hour. When he gets here I'll have the Nurse page you."

Dr. Phillips then said, "Alright, but please don't wait to long, I don't know what your sisters condition will be if she isn't brought out of the dream she's dreaming."

Deep inside Serenity's mind, Marik was again making her have intercourse with him, she was fighting him, she cried out, "Stop, I don't want to do this, please don't." Marik just laughed, as he was shoving his member in and out of her body. Then as he reached his orgasm and shot his essence into her, he said, "It won't be long how, you'll soon be carrying my child inside your body."

Serenity curled into a ball and screamed at him, "My brother won't let you get away with this, he'll stop you and I'll abort this abomination that you want to put into my body."

Marik then turned and faced her and said in a deep demonic voice, "If anyone tries to stop this from happening, I'll send them to the shadows, were they'll be food for the shadow creatures there." Then he turned and walked off. The Neurosurgeon, who had been monitoring her brain waves was about to have the Nurse go get the doctor, when he looked again and her brain activity was back to normal. "I don't understand what's going on." The Neurosurgeon said to himself.

Joey called Ishizu and said, "Serenity is in trouble, can you please ask Shadi to come to the hospital and see if he can find out what's going on."

Ishizu felt sorry for this young man, she told him, "I'll have Shadi as soon as he can, and Joseph, please don't fight him, he will be able to tell what's going on."

Then as soon as he came back to the waiting room, he walked over to Solomon and said, "Shadi's coming, but I don't trust him, is there anyway you can tell if he's telling me the truth?" Joseph asked him.

Solomon put his arm around Joey and said, "I have never known Shadi to lie about anything, and you have to open your mind to whatever he tells you, he'll be able to find out what's going on."

Then Shadi walked into the room and Joey turned around, then he walked over to where he was standing and he said, "My sister is getting worse, the doctors are afraid that if they can't find out what's causing her problems that she might die, please find out what's happening to her."

Shadi then said, "I have to be close to her if I'm going to find out what's going on, and one more thing, I have to be with her alone, I can't have anyone finding out what I'm going."

Solomon then said, "Joseph and I will get you in to see her, and I'll make sure that no one enters, just please find out what's wrong." _**What Shadi didn't tell them, was that he already knew, Marik was using this young lady for his diabolical plan, impregnate her and have her give birth to his evil spawn.**_

Joey went to the Nurses Station and said, "I need to talk to Dr. Phillips, our Uncle is here." The Nurse picked up the phone and had Dr. Phillips paged, then the doctor came to the waiting room.

Joey introduced Shadi as their Uncle, and then Solomon said, "Is there anyway for Shadi to visit Serenity alone, he hasn't seen either her or Joseph for a couple of years and he needs to make amends for not being there for them."

Dr. Phillips didn't think anything was wrong with this man being in the room with Serenity alone, so he said, "Will you please come this way; I'll leave word at the Nurses Station that you aren't to be bothers while you visit with your Niece."

So Shadi followed Dr. Phillip to the room that Serenity was in, the doctor opened the door and said, "I hope that you can find some way to get your Niece to wake up, she's a very sick young lady."

Shadi shook the doctor's hand and went into the room, he locked the door and walked over to the bed, and then he said, "My love come join me, bring Odeon with you, I'll need all the help I can."

Then Ishizu and Odeon appeared in the room, they formed a circle around the bed, then Shadi began chanting Ancient Egyptian words, the lights in the room dimmed, and the bed that Serenity was lying on began to shake.

Shadi then said, "Ra I beseech you, give me the strength to face this evil creature and find a way to save this young woman." Then Serenity sat up, looked at all of them and said, _**"No one will stop me, I will have my son born from this vessel, anyone who tries to stop me will die, now get out of here and leave us alone."**_

Then Serenity laid back down, the lights came back up and Shadi looked at Ishizu and Odeon and he said, "There isn't anything that I can do, Marik is stronger then anything I've ever faced, I have to go tell Joseph that he just might lose his sister, she is at this time with child."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

When Shadi said, "There isn't anything that I can do, Marik is stronger then anything I've ever faced, I have to go tell Joseph that he just might lose his sister, she is at this time with child."

Ishizu turned to him and said, "Then how do we prevent this poor sweet child from giving birth to that abominations spawn?"

Odeon then said, "We can't, like Shadi just said, Marik is to strong, we can't stop it, all we can do is pray that after she gives birth, she'll wake up and be able to be Joseph's sister again, but I fear that it'll never happen."

Ishizu asked, "What do you mean?"

Shadi said, "What Odeon means is, this poor child is being treated like Marik's whore, she's being raped and her poor mind is slowly deteriorating from Marik's control."

Ishizu hated hearing this poor child being compared to a street whore, but in a way, that's exactly how Marik is treating Serenity, and she prayed that when this was over, that this poor child would be all right, but deep inside, she knew that what Odeon said was going to happen.

Shadi then said, "I have to go talk to Joseph, I hope that he will believe me when I tell him about his sister. I also pray that he'll forgive me because I couldn't stop this from happening."

Ishizu went to this man that she loved, she put her arms around him and said, "I pray that he can forgive all of us, it was at the party we threw for Serenity that this abomination started taking over her innocent mind."

Then Shadi sent both Ishizu and Odeon back to the house, then he walked out of the room and went to talk to Joseph, he hated that he couldn't stop this, now he had to tell this young man that his sister may become a vegetable after all this is over.

As Shadi walked into the waiting room, Joseph got up and went over to talk to him, Joseph said, "Can you help her?"

Shadi looked at Solomon, who knew that it was hopeless, Solomon then walked over to where they were, he looked at Joseph, and said, "Listen to what Shadi has to say, and please believe him, and he will tell you the truth about what's happened."

Then Shadi said, "I know that this is going to be hard for you to understand, but Marik has found someway to project his image into your sister's mind.

He's been using her for his own sick perverse sexual urges; he needs someone to carry his demon seed and to birth his spawn into this world."

Joseph looked at Solomon then back to Shadi and he said, "So what you're telling me is that my kid sister is being used like a prostitute, that Marik is forcing her to have sex and that he's trying to get her pregnant, so that she'll give birth to his damn child.

And I'm suppose to just sit here and let him do this to Rene, well I'm not going to do that, I'm going to stop this monster anyway I can."

Shadi then said, "There isn't anything anyone can do, he's to strong even for me to stop, he's already said that if anyone tried to stop him, he'd kill them and he's strong enough to do it."

Solomon then said, "What is to stop the doctors from discovering that Serenity's pregnant?"

Shadi then said, "That demonic creature has ways of not letting humans know what's happening, he'll do anything to make sure that his spawn is born."

Joseph then said, "What about my sister, is she going to be alright after she gives birth to that thing?"

Solomon knew the answer even before Shadi told Joseph, "I don't know, what I do know is that Marik has been raping your sister in her mind and that's why the doctors have been so concerned about."

Joseph then said, "So what you're telling me is that even after that thing is born, my sister could be a vegetable?"

Solomon then said, "Joseph, all we can still pray that God will protect her, we have to have faith that when this is all over Serenity will come home and that she'll be alright."

So what you're saying is that all I can do is praying to God and he'll make everything better, well I don't have much faith in that ever happening, hell I prayed that God would save our parents, and they still died." Joseph said.

Shadi looked at Joseph and said, "I know that it looks like nothing can help, but believe me, having faith can do more then not believing, so we've all have to believe that something can be done to help."

Joseph sat there looking down at his hands, and then he stood up and said, "There has to be someone who can help, that's stronger, and not scared to face this monster."

Solomon wanted to slap him, but he said, "Joseph, you need to understand, Shadi is the strongest person, he's been to the shadows and what he's telling you is the truth, Marik is stronger then anyone Shadi's ever dealt with."

Then Joey said, "Alright, then if there's nothing we can do, why do you think that praying is going to help?"

Solomon then said, "Joseph I've seen miracles happen, we've just got to put our faith in God and ask him to give Serenity his strength to fight Marik, if we believe then just maybe we'll see a miracle happen here too."

Deep inside Serenity's mind, Marik was touching her body, she was trying to get away, she kept saying, "Stop, leave me alone. I hate you; you're nothing but a monster."

Marik laughed and said, "I may be a monster, but you're carrying my child, soon you will give birth, then I'll be able to enter your world."

Joey entered the room where his sister was, he walked over to the bed, took her hand in his and he said, "I swear to you that I will find a way to stop that monster and keep his child from being born." Then he kissed Serenity's cheek.

Joey then gasped, he saw a single tear run down Rene's cheek, he then closed his eyes and prayed, "Dear God, Please forgive me for losing my faith, I need your help. Please help me find a way to break the hold that Marik has on my sister. She's the only family I have and I love her with all my heart, so please will you help her. Amen."

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the prayer in this chapter.

Chapter Six

After Joey prayed for strength to help fight the monster that possessed his sister, he sat down next to the bed and fell asleep, he started to dream and in his dream he was facing Marik who said, **"There isn't anything that you can do to help your sister, she's mine now."**

Then in his dream, Joey turned around and behind him were Bakura, Yami, Shadi, Odeon and Solomon, and Yami said, "We are here to help you fight, we need to combined out strength and with the grace of God, we will destroy Marik's hold on Serenity."

Joey woke up with a start, he then stood up, kissed Serenity and left to go talk to Solomon about his dream, maybe there was a way to help save Rene.

When Joseph got to the Game Shop, he was surprised to see Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Shadi, Ishizu, Malik and Odeon already there. Solomon then said, "We've been waiting for you, now that you're here, we can begin."

Deep inside Serenity's mind, she felt Joey's love and it gave her hope, hope that maybe there was a way to break this hold that Marik has over her, she then closed her eyes and started praying, as she prayed, she heard her mother's voice and together they said this prayer:

**The Lord's Prayer**

_Our Father who art in Heaven,  
Hallowed be Thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done,  
On earth as it is in Heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread,  
And forgive us our trespasses (debts) as we forgive those who trespass against us (our debtors).  
And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the Kingdom and the Power and the Glory forever. Amen. _

When Joseph sat down next to Ishizu, he grabbed her hand and then Ishizu felt the same sensation that he felt, Serenity was praying and lending her voice to her daughters was their mother.

Tears ran down both their faces, and Shadi hurried over to them and he said, "My love what's happening, why are you both crying?"

Ishizu then took hold of Shadi's hand and then he too heard what she and Joseph was hearing, Shadi then said, "Solomon, I believe that maybe the miracle we've been waiting for is happening how."

Ishizu looked at everyone there and she said, "Maybe, just maybe this is the sign we've been looking for, we've got to find a way to fight Marik before he destroys this beautiful young ladies mind."

Then Joey stood up and he said, "I can't do this by myself, I need your help, please help me stop Marik."

Yami then said, "We're here to do just that, so what do we do first?" Shadi said, "Somehow we have to find a way into the shadows where Marik can't sense our presence, then if we're successful and if Marik is outside his body then we take the shell and seal it in shadow magic so that he can not enter it.

Then all we have to do is wait until his spirit comes back and Yami, Bakura, Odeon and I will be able to make it dissolve and then it'll just disappear into nothingness.

Joey looked at Shadi and he asked, "After we get rid of Marik, what about my sister, she'll still be pregnant with his demon spawn, how will you make that disappear?"

Ishizu then said, "When Marik's gone, Shadi can make time go in reverse and all of this will cease to be, your sister will be safe and she'll forget all that's happened."

Joey then asked, "What about all of us, will we remember?"

Shadi then said, "For awhile, yes, but in time all of this will disappear from all our minds."

Joey said, "You've all been in the shadows, and have powers to protect yourselves, what'll happen to me when I go there?"

Ishizu then put her arm around him and said, "I'll be protecting you from here, you'll be safe." Joey then kissed her hand and said, "Well let's go, we've got to make that abomination leave my sister."

So then Shadi said, "Alright, we all have to take hands and close our eyes, then he began chanting and soon they all disappeared."

Then Ishizu closed her eyes and she began chanting and her magic surrounded Joseph to keep him safe while he was in the shadows.

Deep inside Serenity's mind, she felt something moving inside her and she touched her stomach and then she heard Marik's voice saying, "That's my child you feel moving inside you, it won't be long before you give birth to my son and then I'll be able to cross over and we'll begin our rein of terror on this world."

Serenity jerked her hand away from the thing growing inside her belly and she said, "I'll find a way to get rid of it, I can't allow it to be born."

Marik just laughed manically and said, "You can't do anything, there's nothing anyone can do to prevent my child from being born."

Serenity prayed that something would happen and she'd abort this thing growing inside of her, but would her prayers be answered?

Shadi and the others entered the shadows and so far, Marik didn't notice what they were doing, and then they made their way to where his body laid and Shadi said, "We've got to hurry, I feel him and he's coming, we've got to begin."

They all held hands and as Shadi began to chant, they felt the shadows begin to vibrate; it was Marik's spirit trying to get back to his body.

Shadi kept chanting and then all of sudden they heard this animalistic scream, it seemed to be coming from everywhere, Shadi said, "It's over, he will no longer cause any more trouble, he's gone."

Then Shadi said, "We need to get back, your sister is in trouble." Then he waved his hands and they were back inside the Ishtar's home, Solomon turned to Joseph and he said, "Lets go, we've got to get to the Hospital."

Then Shadi, Solomon and Joseph got into Solomon's car and he drove them to the hospital. As they hurried to Serenity's room, the doctors and Nurses were trying to get her heart to start beating, but they were losing her.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Seven

The Doctors and Nurses had been working on Serenity for over an hour, before they finally got a good heart beat, then the Doctor said, "I hope that this young lady isn't going to be brain damaged, it took a long time to get her heart beating again. Keep an eye on her vital signs and report to me if there are any changes."

When Joey heard this he nearly passed out, if it weren't for Bakura, Joey would have hit the floor. Bakura carried him over and laid him on one of the couches and then he turned to Shadi and asked, "Is his sister going to be alright?"

Shadi said, "I don't really know, it's now up to Serenity if she wants to get better, we can only pray that she does, because it would kill Joseph if anything happened to her."

Joey finally came to, and he looked up at Solomon and said, "I need to see my sister, please help me." Solomon then motioned to Yami and he came over and between Bakura and Yami, they helped Joey walk over to where Serenity laid. Then Joey sat down on the chair and he said, "Rene, please come back to me." Tears ran down his face as he laid his head on the side of the bed.

Then something happened, as Shadi, Solomon, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Odeon stood around the room, they all felt a mysterious presence, Joey lifted his head and he said, "Mom, Dad is that you?"

Joey stood up, there on either side of him, were two transparent figures, and they both reached out and took their sons hands in theirs. Then Serenity's body started to rise off the bed, the two figures then started saying something that the others couldn't quite make out, then Serenity's body was slowly lowered back on to the bed.

Then the figures reached out and took hold of Serenity's hand and the room got bright and when the light dimmed, Joey's mother began to sing a song, then Joey and his dad joined in. They sang this song:

**You Light Up My Life by Debbie Boone**

_So many nights I sit by my window_

_Waiting for someone to sing me his song_

_So many dreams I kept deep inside me_

_Alone in the dark but now_

_You've come along_

_You light up my life_

_You give me hope_

_To carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

_Rollin' at sea, adrift on the water_

_Could it be finally I'm turning for home?_

_Finally, a chance to say hey, _

_I__ love you_

_Never again to be all alone_

_You light up my life_

_You give me hope_

_To carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

_You light up my life_

_You give me hope_

_To carry on_

_You light up my days_

_And fill my nights with song_

_It can't be wrong_

_When it feels so right_

_'Cause you light up my life……_

When they were through singing, a tear ran down Serenity's face and Joey's mom said, "Son, your sister is coming home, it'll take her awhile to get back, but she's coming home."

Then they two figures kissed both Serenity and Joseph and then they disappeared as quickly as the had appeared, then Solomon said, "We've just witnessed a real miracle, the miracle of a parents love for their child."

Joey turned around and he hurried over to Solomon who took him into his arms and Joey said, "I understand now, what you meant about having faith, I'm sorry for what I said about believing in God wouldn't do any good."

Solomon held him and then he kissed Joseph's head and said, "Sometimes it takes people longer to realize that God does hear their prayers, and that sometimes he can't answer them like we'd like him to."

Then Shadi closed his eyes and he bowed his head and said, "We give thanks to Ra and to God for helping us rid this young woman of the abomination that was trying to take over her life. Amen."

Everyone there, bowed their heads and gave thanks for allowing this young woman to come back to her brother, and hopefully in time she'd be all right.

Joseph went over to Shadi and he held out his hand and said, "If it weren't for you, my sister might have died. I want to thank you for what you did." Shadi smiled at him and said, "I'm just glad that it all worked out for the best."

Joey then went to Yami, Bakura, Marik and Odeon, shook their hands, and said, "Thank you for what you did, I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay any of you for bring my sister back to me."

Solomon then said, "Our payment is knowing that Serenity is going to be alright." Then the doctor walked in and said, "Why are there so many people in this room?"

When the doctor came to to see how his patient was doing, he looked at all the people in the room and he said, "There's only suppose to be one person in this room."

Then the doctor looked at the monitors he was surprised to see that Serenity's vital signs were improving. Then doctor then said, "Mr. Wheeler you can stay, but these other men have to leave."

Shadi then said, "Joseph let us know how your sister is doing, we're going to leave now." Joey then said, "I will and please tell Ishizu that my sister is getting better and that I want to thank her for all she did."

Shadi nodded his head, and then they all left to go back to their homes. Joey went over and sat down on the chair next to the bed and he said, "Rene, do you remember the time when I fell out of our tree and broke my knee, boy mom was so mad at me."

When Shadi got back home, he went and sat down next to Ishizu and after putting his arm around her he said, "Joseph wanted me to thank you for all you've done, his sister is going to be alright."

Ishizu smiled at him and said, "I know, I felt that something wonderful was happening in the hospital room that somehow a miracle occurred."

Shadi smiled as he kissed her then he said, "It did, their parents suddenly appeared and they held Joseph and Serenity's hands and sang a song and then their mother told Joseph, "Son, your sister is coming home, it'll take her awhile to get back, but she's coming home."

Ishizu put her head on Shadi's shoulder and she whispered, "They knew that their son and daughter needed them and that's why they came down from heaven, to help bring their daughter back home to her brother."

Joey fell asleep with his head on the side of Rene's bed, sometime during the night, Serenity moved her hand and laid it on her brother's head as if to say, I'm coming home.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

For the next two weeks, either Joey or one of his friends would sit beside Serenity's hospital bed talking to her. Like the doctor said, "She could be this way for the rest of her life or tomorrow she could just wake up."

One day while Bakura was talking to Serenity, he noticed that Serenity's breathing was becoming erratic and he pushed the call button and when the Nurse came to see what was wrong, she took her stethoscope and listened to Serenity's breathing and then she said, "I'll be right back, I've got to have the doctor paged."

When the doctor came into the room, he went over and started looking at her vital signs and then he looked at Bakura and said, "Call her brother, tell him that his sister is getting worse."

Bakura left the room and walked outside to use his cell phone, he called and talked to Joey, "The doctor said that you'd better get back to the hospital, Serenity's breathing is getting worse."

Joey dropped the house phone and ran out the door, got into his car and drove back to the hospital, when he got there, he found Solomon waiting for him. "Bakura called and told me about Serenity and I got here as fast as I could."

Then they both walked into the room and Joey walked up to the bed, he took hold of Serenity's hand and said, "I love you Rene, but if you need to go be with mom and dad then I'll understand."

Then to Solomon's surprise, he saw Serenity's eyes open and she smiled at him and said, "Joey, tell me a story." Joseph was so upset thinking that he was losing his sister that at first he didn't hear her, then he lifted his head and saw Rene smiling at him and with tears running down his face, Joey said, "It's good to see you smile, welcome home."

Solomon and Bakura walked and Solomon said, "It's good to see that beautiful smile again." Serenity then held out her hand to Bakura and said, "I heard your voice, you made me laugh. Thanks for talking to me, and thank everyone else who was talking to me. I heard everyone's voice and they helped me find my way back."

Then Serenity looked at her brother and said, "I heard the song that you, mommy and daddy sang to me, it's my favorite song, I love you big brother and it's great to be home again."

Serenity then looked at Solomon and she said, "Could you please ask that nice lady that talked to me, I want to ask her a question." Solomon smiled at her and he said, "I'll call and let her know."

The door opened up, the doctor walked in and was surprised to see his patient setting up, and that she was talking. He checked her vital signs and he said, "If you continue to get better, you'll can go home in a week."

Solomon walked out of the room and went to the waiting room and he called and talked to Ishizu and said, "Serenity wants to ask you a question, do you think that she remembers what happened?"

Ishizu then said, "I've got to talk to Shadi, but you tell Serenity that I'll be there tomorrow to talk to her." Solomon hung up his phone and walked back to the room where Serenity was, as he went inside, he walked over to Serenity and said, "Ishizu will be here tomorrow."

When Ishizu walked into the room, Serenity asked Joey, "Could you please leave, I need to talk to Ishizu privately." Joey kissed Serenity's cheek and gently touched Ishizu's face as he softly said, "Thanks." Then he left and Ishizu looked at Serenity and she said, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Serenity had tears in her eyes and she said, "Will I ever forget that I was pregnant?"

Ishizu closed her eyes and then she contacted Shadi and let him know what was going on, then she looked at Serenity and she said, "I can help you forget, if that's what you want."

Shadi wanted to cry when Ishizu contacted him about what Serenity wanted, and then he closed his eyes and sent Ishizu the power to help Serenity to forget. Ishizu felt his presence and then she told Serenity, "Close your eyes and allow me to enter your mind."

Then Serenity did as Ishizu asked, and then Serenity felt a soothing presence inside her mind and then she felt herself begin to float and when Ishizu touched her face and said, "You can open your eyes now."

Serenity then opened her eyes, a single tear ran down her face, and she said, "Thank you, now maybe I can get back to my life again."

Ishizu smiled and leaned over and kissed Serenity on her forehead and said, "If you ever need to talk, just call and I'll come and we can talk." Serenity wiped the tear away and she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Ishizu left the room and went to find Joseph, she said, "I'm leaving now, your sister is at peace again." Joey then kissed her hand and said, "Your one very special lady and Shadi is a very lucky man to have you love him."

Ishizu blushed, then she left to go home, and Joey went back into the room, pulled over the chair and sat down to wait for his sister to wake up.

When Serenity was released from the hospital, she was able to return to school and she forgot everything that had happened and was happy, just like the way that God and her parents wanted her to.

THE END..

A/N: I want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story, you're one great daughter.

A/N; I want to thank, dragonlady222, SMYGO4EVA, Nuit Songeur, midnight blue08, The Duelist's Heiress and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
